When The Wind Blows
by BlinkPinkeuu
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan one shot tentang Boboiboy dan juga sehabat-sahabatnya.


_**You call me up,**_

 _ **It's like a broken record**_

 _ **Saying that your heart hurts**_

 _ **That you never get over him getting over you.**_

Malam ini adalah malam minggu, biasanya aku akan keluar menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku, tapi malam ini hujan sangat lebat tidak seperti biasanya, rasanya menyebalkan tidak bisa keluar bersama teman-temanku, tapi sebagai seorang jomblo, aku menertawakan nasib para sepasang kekasih di luar sana yang tidak bisa berkencan karena hujan.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, segera aku mengambil ponsel itu di nakas samping tempat tidurku, ohh ternyata Yaya yang menelpon, tidak biasanya dia menelpon malam-malam seperti ini.

"Halo, Yaya?"

 _"Boboiboy..."_

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara Yaya yang terdengar seperti rekaman yang rusak. "Ada apa, Yaya?" Tanyaku khawatir.

 _"Hatiku sakit."_

Oh... Kurasa aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabatku yang cantik ini. Yaya mengatakan bahwa dia sakit hati, itu artinya dia belum melupakan laki-laki sialan itu, padahal laki-laki itu sudah melupakan Yaya.

 _ **And you end up crying**_

 _ **And I end up lying**_

 _ **'Cuz I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.**_

Dan akhirnya aku mendengarkan suara tangisan Yaya melalui ponselku, rasanya aku ingin melempar ponselku keluar jendela, sungguh aku tidak bisa tega dengan tangisan perempuan, apa lagi jika itu Bunda dan juga Yaya.

Dan akhirnya aku berbohong pada Yaya, kebohongan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak pernah kuucapkan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Aku akan membantumu untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki itu."

 _"Benarkah?"_ Tidak ada lagi tangisan yang kudengar dari pertanyaan Yaya.

"Iya."

Karena aku hanyalah orang dungu untuk segalah hal yang Yaya lakukan.

 _ **And when the phone call finally ends,**_

 _ **You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"**_

 _ **And I'm going in circles again and again.**_

Percakapan kami berdua akhirnya selesai setelah Yaya merasa lebih baik, gadis itu tidak lagi menangis dan suaranya sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya, rasanya lega mendengar Yaya sudah kembali seperti semula.

 _"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman yang baik, Boboiboy."_

Teman? Rasanya kepalaku pusing mendengar kata itu dari mulut Yaya.

 _ **I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out,**_

 _ **You could be with me now,**_

 _ **But I end up telling you what you wanna hear.**_

Sambungan telfon masih belum terputus, kurasa Yaya menungguku membalas ucapannya. Memangnya aku harus membalas seperti apa lagi? Lidahku keluh setiap kali Yaya hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya.

 _"Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Aku menggigit lidahku agar tidak berbicara apapun, tapi aku ingin sekali berteriak pada Yaya, aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja ketika dia menyebutku sebagai temannya. Maksudku, hey! Setelah laki-laki sialan itu mencampakan Yaya begitu saja, seharusnya Yaya bisa bersamaku sekarang.

Well... Pada akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang ingin dia dengar.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja."

 _ **But you're not ready and it's so frustrating,**_

 _ **He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you,**_

 _ **It's not fair.**_

Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Yaya, tapi aku yakin gadis itu akan menolaknya. Dia baru saja putus dengan mantan kekasihnya, Yaya tidak akan siap untuk menerima perasaanku, dan rasanya aku sangat frustasi dengan semua ini.

Laki-laki sialan itu memperlakukan Yaya dengan sangat buruk, berbeda denganku yang memperlakukan Yaya seolah gadis itu adalah seorang putri, tapi Yaya lebih memilih orang itu dari pada diriku.

Dasar tidak adil.

 _ **And when the phone call finally ends,**_

 _ **You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10, "**_

 _ **And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again.**_

 _"Aku akan menelfonmu lagi besok jam 10,"_ ucap Yaya.

"Okay," balasku singkat.

Dan akhirnya sambungan telfon pun terputus, aku menatap layar ponselku sejenak kemudian melempar ponsel itu kembali ke nakas.

Terjebak di zona teman itu rasanya memuakan.

Aku membaringkan badanku di tempat tidur, menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar. I have nothing to do, kecuali memikirkan apa yang sedang Yaya lakukan setelah sambungan telfon terputus.

Terkadang rasanya begitu sempurna membayangkan segalanya, tentangku dan Yaya. Aku harus membuat Yaya mengerti, bahwa tempat gadis itu seharusnya berada di sisiku.

 _'I have gotta get it through her head, that she belong with me instead.'_

 **[Satu Bulan Kemudian]**

Seperti biasa pada malam hari sejak menginjak bangku kuliah, Yaya membuka laptop merk apel gigitnya untuk mengerjakan semua tugas dari dosennya. Baru saja Yaya akan membuka aplikasi Office Word ketika sebuah email masuk ke dalam laptopnya, Yaya memutuskan mengecek email itu sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Eh? Email dari Boboiboy?"

 **From : Boboiboy**

 **To : Yaya Yah**

 **Subjek : Lihat videoku, okay?**

 **Hey, Yaya! Apa aku menganggumu? Kuharap tidak. Aku membuat video ini untukku, setelah melihat video ini, kuharap kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudku.**

Karena penasaran dengan video yang Boboiboy kirim, Yaya pun melupakan tugasnya, ia segera membuka video itu.

Adegan pertama, telihat Boboiboy yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, ada gitar di pangkuan sahabatnya itu, Yaya yakin itu adalah gitar milik Fang. Terlihat Boboiboy tersenyum kearah kamera, seolah tersenyum menyambut Yaya dan itu membuat Yaya ikut tersenyum.

Lalu, terdengar suara gitar yang dimainkan oleh Yaya, Boboiboy memainkan intro lagu yang terdengar asing di telinga Yaya.

 _"You call me up, it's like a broken record, saying that your heart hurts, that you never get over him getting over you."_

Yaya tersenyum lebar ketika mulai mendengar suara Boboiboy.

 _"And you end up crying, and I end up lying, 'cuz I'm just a sucker for anything that you do."_

 _"And when the phone call finally ends, you say 'Thanks for being a friend', and I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again."_

Kemudian permainan gitar Boboiboy berhenti, membuat Yaya merasa kecewa. Tiba-tiba terlihat Boboiboy mengambil selembar kertas dan juga spidol, ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lalu menunjukannya pada Yaya, tulisan di kertas itu membuat jantung Yaya berdetak dengan cepat.

 _'Do you know that the right thing is you're belong with me?'_

 _"I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth, that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl."_

Yaya tidak bereaksi ketika Boboiboy kembali bernyanyi, jantung gadis itu terus berdetak dengan cepat, hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk bergerak ataupun bernapas.

"Hold you tight straight through the day light, I'm right here, when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?"

Lagu itu selesai begitu saja, Boboiboy tidak melanjutkannya lagi dan malah meletakan gitar yang tadi di pakainya tepat di sampingnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar kearah kamera (terlihat seperti tersenyum pada Yaya).

 _"Hey, Yaya. Maaf kalau semuanya tiba-tiba."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti, bahwa tempatmu seharusnya berada di sisiku."_

Video itu berhenti sampai disitu, meninggalkan Yaya dengan perasaan yang sudah tidak karuan.

Boboiboy duduk di sofa di ruang tengah, di banding mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa empuk sambil menonton film aksi favoritnya, dia tidak akan melewatkan film Mission Impossible hanya untuk tugas kuliahnya.

'Aku bisa berpecah menjadi tujuh untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas itu nanti.'

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasakan saku celananya bergetar, ia berdecak lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

Pesan dari Yaya.

Seketika jantung Boboiboy berdetak dengan cepat, jantungnya memang sering berdetak dengan cepat ketika mendapat pesan dari Yaya, tapi kali ini beda, apa lagi setelah video yang Boboiboy kirim.

 **Yaya : Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa tidak menyatakannya dari dulu sih?**

 **Yaya : Aku juga mencintaimu.**

 **Yaya : Ayo kita pacaran.**

"APA?!"

 _ **Finally end!**_

 _ **Aku bikin fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu 5Sos, dan juga terinspirasi dari pengalaman pas doi nembak lewat video :v**_

 _ **Rencananya aku mau open request, charanya khusus BBB dan kawan aja, bisa request pake lagu pilihan kalian juga kok (kalau kalian mau :v)**_

 _ **Review, please?**_


End file.
